


Back to You

by ExtremeLight9



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: Trico had lived in the Nest for years, believing he had been forgotten. He thought he would never see the boy again, but one night he was proven wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this game and I loved it so much! The ending made me cry so hard and I felt the need to write this fic.

Somewhere in the Nest, Trico made his way through the empty corridor. His eyes shone brightly, helping him see his way around in the dark.

 

It wasn’t long until he reached a small room in the cavern. There were his two smaller beasts soundly asleep on the grass where he left them. This was the safest place in the entire valley. No one ever came here so he didn’t have to worry about being attacked while they rested.

 

It was also the same place he woke up in with the boy.

 

The beast felt his chest grow slightly heavier as he stepped inside and lay down on the ground next to them.

 

It had been many years since Trico met that human. He could still remember their journey through the ruins and all the dangers they faced. Trico became very attached and protective of the boy, willing to fight off anyone who tried to hurt him.

 

Despite being a giant creature with claws and wings, that boy hadn’t shown fear towards Trico and trusted him with his life. He took care of the beast and shown so much compassion towards him even when he had no reason to.

 

The beast found himself wondering again what happened to the boy. The last time he had seen him was when he took him back to the village and his friend had been in a terrible state. Did he survive? Was he safe with them?

 

Trico knew he couldn’t go back and risk getting attacked by the humans just to look for someone who might not still be there.

 

For all the beast knew the boy could have just forgotten about him and was living happily with his kind.

 

Trico found his eyes slowly closing and soon drifted off to sleep, his dreams are filled with laughter and a cheerful voice of a friend calling for him.

 

Trico didn’t know how long he slept, but he suddenly woke up to the sound of something hitting the ground. He grunted and was about to go back to sleep when it was then followed by the sound footsteps.

 

Someone was coming.

 

Trico quickly sat up, wide eyes scanning the darkness for source of the offending sound. It wasn’t long until he saw something coming out of the dark tunnel. It was…..a human?

 

The man seemed taken aback by the sight of him as well, but then he hesitantly stepped closer to the great beast. He had strange markings on his body and carried a satchel on his back. He also had a familiar looking mirror shield with him.

 

Trico growled and his eyes flashed red at the human, blocking his babies away from his view. He could hear soft whimpering coming from behind him and knew they were awake now, but too afraid to move from behind him. He wasn’t going to attack the human, but he wanted him out of his cave now.

 

Startled, the man took a step back and raised his hands in the air to show that he meant no harm, but for some reason he wasn’t scared enough of him to turn around and leave. In fact, his eyes seemed to be searching for something on the beast, but Trico didn’t know what it was.

 

Recognition soon flashed in his eyes and the man finally spoke up.

 

“Trico?” the beast jerked back at the name, but then growled again, still not letting his guard down. Anyone could come up with that. This didn’t mean anything!

 

“Trico, calm down. It’s me.” He said, but the beast continued eyeing him with distrust. The man frowned and looked down at his feet thoughtfully for a moment until he had an idea.

 

Trico watched the man curiously as he dropped his satchel on the floor and turned to him. What he did next shocked the beast.

 

The man started stomping his feet on the ground in a very fast and _familiar_ manner while cupping his hands around his mouth and calling his name. _“Trico!”_

 

And all his fear vanished.

 

The beast immediately sprinted towards the human and nuzzled his nose against his chest, mewling softly as two hands gently stroked his face. The man was weeping and murmuring about how much he missed him.

 

Trico had missed him too.

 

He may look different from before, but this was the same human who Trico traveled to the tower with, who fed him when he was hungry and saved his life.

 

The man finally pulled away, whipping the tears in his eyes. “Somehow, I knew I would find you here. I see you haven’t changed at all.” He smiled, rubbing near the beast’s ears.

 

After finding the mirror shield in the village, the man thought about the beast he met as a boy every night until one day he finally decided to head for the valley. It had taken him a while to get there and he had been unsure of what he would find, but now he was glad he did.

 

He suddenly noticed something poking behind Trico and tilted his to see the face of a much smaller beast staring at him curiously. “You have a baby?” the man asked in surprise. Trico growled, coaxing them into coming out. One baby moved cautiously towards the man and sniffed at him.

 

The man reached out and stroked its head, smiling when it seemed to like the feeling. The second one soon followed and he gently pet him as well.

 

It wasn’t long until the babies started yawning and the man was reminded that he interrupted their sleep. Trico led the two back to the patch of grass and lay down with them. He then chuffed at the man, looking at him expectantly.

 

The man blinked and then chuckled when realized what his friend wanted. He walked over and sat down, carefully leaning against Trico’s side. “Thank you, Trico.” The exhaustion from his journey finally caught up to him and he let out a soft yawn.

 

He glanced over to see the babies have already fallen asleep with Trico quietly watching all of them. Knowing he was protected with the great beast, the man closed his eyes and found himself falling into deep sleep.


End file.
